


The Lodge

by LazyBaker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: Fuck a guy in a golf cart, you form a bond. Steve’s pretty sure that’s a saying. At least it is at the lodge.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	The Lodge

The wine cellar is musty and stinks like dust and olives. A cork digs into Steve’s back while Billy gnaws at his neck, hands on Steve’s hips. Steve’s told him not to do that. Twice. In the last two minutes.

Steve’s supposed to be having lunch with his dad and one of his clients to _see how it’s done_. It’s the last spring break Steve is gonna have before he graduates and his dad’s dragged him to the Wolfram Lodge every day to have lunch with a client or some _business acquaintance_ to show Steve how to be _professional_ _in the_ _adult_ _world_.

It took only one meal for Steve to figure out that all the _adult world_ is is schmoozing clients and Steve’s had nearly four years of dating high school girls - he’s got schmoozing handled.

Steve fists the back of Billy’s hair and pulls. Billy’s tied it up in some kind of bun thing to be _professional_. Wears a white button up and black slacks too. Even without the earring, he’s still the metalhead bad boy. Carries himself like he’s constantly flipping the world off. Or maybe that’s just because Steve actually knows him now and can see past the phony professionalism he’s gotta strap on for the busboy gig he scored.

Fuck a guy in a golf cart, you form a bond. Steve’s pretty sure that’s a saying. At least it is at the lodge.

Steve fists Billy’s hair, gets a good amount of it in his hand and pulls Billy back, gets him to unhinge his jaw from his neck. A string of spit connects Billy’s wet and swollen red mouth to Steve’s skin. It’s really gross.

Steve licks into his mouth. Slips his hand under Billy’s slacks and squeezes his ass. Dips a little inside into that dark heat. Billy’s hard against him. Steve is too.

 _Again_.

“I told you not on the neck.” Steve tells him for the millionth time. They keep having the same conversation. Billy never listens. Steve should probably give up, but he’s a sucker for hope. 

“And I heard ya.” Billy says and ducks back down to continue sucking a mortal wound onto the side of Steve’s neck that’s way too high to hide under his collar.

Steve yanks Billy back up. Billy grunts. Steve feels Billy’s dick twitch. Billy’s one of those _deviants_ Steve’s dad rants about when he’s got the morning paper in his hands. So is half the staff at the lodge. So is Steve, _apparently_. Billy got the key to the cellar when he let the host, Leonard, blow him. Steve’s known Leonard since he was, like, _five_ and his dad was teaching him the basics of golf and the stock market.

It’s hard to look Leonard in the eye now.

Steve tightens his hold on Billy’s hair and slaps Billy’s ass, the sharp sound of his hand and Billy’s quiet, grunted _fuck_ echoes in the cellar.

“My dad - ” Steve starts and Billy licks his lips, leans a little more on Steve and the corks digs a little deeper into Steve’s back. The bottle’s was probably worth a couple hundred before a couple queers rubbed all over it. _Depreciating assets_ , that’s what his dad would call it.

Billy moans in his ear, obnoxious and too loud, “Tell me more about your dad, gets me so hot, Stevie.”

“ _Ew_.”

“You’re the one with the hard-on.”

“So are you.”

“But we’re not talkin’ about _my_ old man, are we?” Billy slips his knee between Steve’s thigh to prove his point. Steve’s eyes shutter closed and it’s really, like, the most difficult thing in the world to be pissed at Billy when he’s this turned on and Billy is literally on top of him like this.

Steve lets go of Billy’s hair to grab hold of the back of Billy’s neck and use him as leverage, rides his thigh for a minute just because it’s there and he’s skipping out on another lunch with his dad so he might roll around in the shit before he’s gotta face it.

Billy takes that as his permission to go back to sucking on his neck and making Steve look _strangled_ and Steve just _lets_ him, just for a quick, barely even a second, then pushes him back.

Billy pouts.

Steve reaches up and squishes his dumb slicked up lips between his fingers and pinches. Billy’s mustache is prickly. It’s easier to tell Billy off when his mouth’s occupied.

“If my parents think I have a girlfriend,” Steve says slow and so, _so_ patient, “they’ll want me to bring her over and, I hate to tell ya this, Billy, but your tits aren’t that big.”

Billy mumbles something through his squished mouth, drools down Steve’s hand. Steve’s pretty sure he says, _I’ve got great tits_.

Steve looks down. Billy’s shirt is unbuttoned and, _yeah_ , he does, but there are some things you just don’t say to the busboy who punched him in the face and can suck his dick like a champ.

“They’re b-cups at best.” Steve tells him kindly.

**Author's Note:**

> [the original tumblr post](https://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/616249500312485888/a-reply-to-a-prompt-where-steve-tells-billy-to)   
>    
>  [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
